


Close Encounters of the Canadian Kind

by elaine



Series: Ships in the Night [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Series: Ships in the Night, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-11
Updated: 1999-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Living in the Vecchio household has its ups and downs for Ben. This story is a sequel toThree's Company.





	Close Encounters of the Canadian Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ships  
in the Night 6

# Ships in the Night

### part six: Close Encounters of the Canadian Kind

Ben turned over and looked at Ray, sleeping peacefully beside him. Thank God there was only one more night, after tonight, before he could go back to his apartment. Ray looked quite disgustingly happy, and was snoring slightly. Ben pouted.

This whole situation had become a nightmare. He never knew when Francesca was going to walk into Ray's bedroom unannounced, pretending to look for Ray, but obviously hoping to catch him in an inadequate state of dress. Unfortunately, she was getting quite good at it. Or perhaps she was simply incredibly lucky...

Of course, this meant that it had become extremely difficult for him to relieve the tension generated by having to sleep, or try to sleep, in the same bed as Ray. He'd even started having nightmares about being caught red handed by Francesca. In fact, he only had to see Francesca and he would begin to blush guiltily. Luckily Ray, and everyone else, assumed it was just shyness.

Between his terror of being cornered by Francesca, and his increasing frustration, it was becoming quite impossible for him to sleep. He'd fallen asleep at work today. Three times! The last time, he'd nearly been caught by Inspector Thatcher. At least that had produced such an adrenaline rush he'd had no trouble staying awake for the rest of the afternoon.

It was really starting to annoy him that Ray was able to sleep as soundly as a baby.

Still... it occurred to him suddenly that he might be able to take advantage of that. He cautiously slid a hand inside his pyjama bottoms.

Really, the only good thing about this situation was that Ray had offered to lend him a pair of pyjamas... Ben thought his friend had been rather surprised when he'd accepted. That first night, he'd discovered that it had been a mistake, when he'd spent the whole night hard and aching, but he had no regrets. Ray had worn these pyjamas next to his skin...

He'd meant to be extremely circumspect. If he could describe such an act, carried out in the same bed as the object of his affections, however unconscious, circumspect... but it proved impossible. Before very long his hips were thrusting furiously and he had to turn his head into the pillow to muffle his groans. He was lying on his side, facing away from Ray, and, perhaps inevitably, his heaving bottom came into rather abrupt contact with Ray's shapely behind.

Ben thought he'd rupture something as he tried desperately to still the movements of his hands and body. Then he realised that Ray was still innocently sleeping. A huge sigh of relief shuddered through him and within moments there was a relieved shudder of an entirely different kind. He reached for the tissues so considerately provided by Ray.

*

His mouth tasted foul, and his eyelids had been glued together by some bastard... With a massive effort, Ray managed to lever one eyelid open. Those damn sleeping pills... but at least he WAS sleeping. Then he realised he couldn't move. Or, at least, he couldn't move anything on his right side. A surge of panic cleared his head enough that he realised this was caused by a large heavy object pinning him to the bed.

Ray turned his head cautiously. Benny was plastered against his side, his head only inches away on the pillow, his arm, Ray suddenly realised, was lying across his chest. Of course, he was fast asleep. And drooling slightly, but on Benny, even that looked good. Ray sighed.

Then he noticed something else. The Mountie had a morning erection. Ray sniggered quietly. If it hadn't been for Victoria, he would never have believed that Benny even knew what an erection was. God, who would ever have imagined this would be happening to him? Benny sighed and snuggled a little closer. Ohhhh...

This was great. Scary, but great. Ray considered how he could make the most of the situation. Benny helped by shifting again, and his hand slipped a little lower. To just below Ray's waist. Which was not far above Ray's suddenly erect cock. Ray wriggled a bit, managing to press even closer against Benny's groin.

It became a game. Every time Ray gave a little wriggle, Benny would do the same. With great restraint, Ray managed to stop himself actually picking up Benny's hand and placing it directly on his cock, but every time one of them moved it slipped a little lower.

Finally, Benny's hand arrived at pretty much the place Ray wanted it to be. One more little wriggle and... Ray wriggled. Oh, God that felt good! He began to move his hips slightly. Mmmm...

Benny moaned suddenly, his fingers tightened and he gave a little gasp. Ray froze. He could feel Benny moving against him... he must be nearly awake. Oh God! Quickly Ray closed his eyes and turned his head away, trying to relax his body. That wasn't easy, and there was one part of his body that just WASN'T going to relax at all.

The body lying beside him stirred, then tensed suddenly. Ray heard a quick intake of breath and the hand that had been covering his cock was snatched away as if it was burnt. He sighed and turned, trying to look as though he was just waking and risked a peek.

Benny was staring at his hand in shock. Probably wondering if he ought to cut it off or something, Ray thought morosely. Any remaining hope he might have had that Benny might welcome his advances disappeared forever. He sighed, forgetting he was supposed to be asleep, but luckily Benny was too shaken to realise. And he WAS shaking too... like a leaf. A moment later, he plunged across the room and out the door. Probably headed for the bathroom to scrub the offending hand. Damn!

Well, he'd better do something about this erection before Benny came back.

*

Ben was sitting on the toilet lid staring at his left hand in some awe. This hand had been laid right on top of Ray's erect cock! He raised it to his nose and sniffed gingerly. Soap. Laundry detergent. And the faintest trace of... Ben blushed vividly. Perhaps he shouldn't have done that. How was he going to face Ray again?

Well, he'd better do something about this erection before he went back to Ray's bedroom. He wondered if he could manage left handed...

*

Oh, it had been so great having the Mountie staying over. Now he was gone, but there were still the memories, and stolen glimpses of pale skin would provide material for a lot of happy nights. Long shapely fingers strayed over soft skin, toyed with a hardnening nipple. Full sensual lips smiled reminiscently. The hands started moving steadily downwards, found that perfect spot and lingered. Soon a long shudder rippled through the slender body. Frannie rolled onto her side and sighed happily.

 


End file.
